lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LovelyKitten206
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pumbaa.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Honeyfur (Talk) 02:49, February 24, 2012 Re: hi Thanks and you're welcome! :D If you need anything, don't hesitate to leave me a message. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well, they show up automatically after you edit the given wiki. In order to pick and choose, you have to clear all of the wikis (orange square at the side of the panel) and then delete the wikis you don't want to stay. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 11:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem! Did it work? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to be friends with you! Your picture's hilarious, where Simba says "Hey man!" LOL. I hope to soon have a picture like that of Sandra ad her caption will say, "I just know that Scar is behind me..." So what do you think of my Sandra Holmes page? Sandra Snowleopard 05:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so you read it? If you liked it that much check out my TLK stories about her on FanFiction! But I need to fix "Sandra's Return" so you don't have to read that one but I'm not stopping you. ;) My name there is lilwhitekitty14. Re: Signature Sure! Just tell me what color, font, and style you'd like. This page might help you with your choices. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I use a different version of editing - the old-fashioned one - but I believe that when editing in your version, you highlight the word you want to "turn blue" (or add a link to) and select the link tool on the toolbar at the top of the screen. If you're still confused, tell me and I'll try to be more specific. And about the pictures, there's no way to change that. :/ Sorry! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) *Nervous laugh* Kind of, but being 15 could mean being a pawn of more home economics. *Shudder* But enough with the negatives--I'm probably getting "Lion King 1 1/2" for my birthday (I found out it wasn't in the vault!) and we're going to Carabba's tomorrow night, so it'll probably be pretty cool! *Big smile* Thanks! I'm so touched; you guys are the best. Pics Hey, LovelyKitten! Can you do me a big favor? Before uploading a photo to the wiki, please remove the logos and/or miscellaneous black marks on the sidings of the picture. This can be done through pixlr.com, which is the website I use for editing images. Thanks! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow I'm totally creeped out--during production, was Lion King really as violent and scary as people say it was? There are even rumors that Scar made his subjects stay in a concentration camp! This makes Scar seem like a doll in the final making. *Shudder* He was even originally bigger than Mufasa! Sandra Snowleopard 00:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sarabis Sisters Diku, Dwala, Naanda, and either a brother or sister which are Simba's Aunt or Simba's Uncle.Werebereus 03:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I know, right? But anyway, my picture is of Mufasa and Taka when they were cubs. I still don't know why they're deleting that "Taka Trouble" thing. They're so eager to delete the thing that I don't even know whether it's a picture or an article or what. But I suppose there are bigger mysteries in life than that. :) Whoops. Forgot to put the signature. There, now you know it's from me! Sandra Snowleopard 05:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC)